Ep. 15: High School Student Warrior
is the fifteenth episode of Choujin Sentai Jetman. Synopsis Ako's best high school friend begins to worry about her keeping secrets from her regarding her duty as a member of Jetman. Plot At Miharakita High, Ako is singing as part of a school glee club until the teacher finishes their practice; with Ako proclaiming they will win the choir competition which the teacher guarantees. However, the teacher worries about Ako due to always missing her notes, which the student calls her a witch for. As they leave the school, Ako and the other girls decide to practice more to win the competition; another student calls her serious for this and Ako agrees claiming she's doing it for her friend Kyoko, who will be a future opera star. Another student claims Ako should be Kyoko's manager to be with her forever, which she agrees with and decides to do. However at that moment, Ako gets a call on her Corresponder; Kyoko wonders what it is and she apologizes and says she has forgotten something, which her friends call her out on for not spending enough time with them. Kyoko says there's nothing they can do and they'll meet up at practice tomorrow morning, allowing Ako to head off. As she leaves, her classmates tell her to keep practicing and not be late. Meanwhile, several girls are meeting up for a concert as a Dimensional Beast, Voice Dimension, stalks them. As the girls converse, Voice Dimension sucks away their voices into itself, building up a gauge on it's body while the girls voices become strange and incomprehensible. It then attacks fans of a famous artist as they scream for his autograph, calling these female voices delicious as it keeps searching around for more. On the Vylock, Maria reveals that females are pathetic for their screaming and constant chattering, with Radiguet calling them primitive and Tran adding they blabber on about nothing. Maria reveals that with Voice Dimension, she'll gather their voices to use their pointless energy for her own purpose. When Gray asks what good they're for, Maria reveals that Voice Dimension can turn these voices into ultra-sonic waves to destroy the world. Back at school, Ako continues to practice for the competition, having a hard time singing on her own until Kyoko enters the classroom and gives her comfort. Her friends tells Ako that she has to practice twice as much, but then the Corresponder goes off again. When Kyoko asks what it's about, Ako apologizes but her friend asks why Ako's been acting strange lately. Ako says it's nothing but Kyoko asks why she can't tell her considering she said she could tell her anything. In guilt, Ako remembers Kyoko's birthday, how they should had celebrated but how her dog Hona had died that morning; Kyoko criticizes Ako for not telling her something this important and she replies it's her birthday. Kyoko responds that they can celebrate any other time and that they shouldn't hide anything due to being friends, pinky-swearing on it. Back in the present, the Corresponder keeps beeping as Kyoko asks Ako what's going on, which she apologizes says that it's nothing before running off. Meanwhile, Voice Dimension decides to torment office workers with Grinam to steal more female voices before releasing a massive ultrasonic burst that starts blowing up the city. As Raita passes by, a male victim of the attack scrambles up to the Dimensional Beast with it proclaiming it doesn't want men and slapping it away. All of Jetman help him out and Ako tells the man to leave while Ryu criticizes her for being late. The team fights off the Grinam before charging at Voice Dimension, making it use it's Ultrasonic Waves to disrupt the team as Maria reveals her plans to the team, with the Dimensional Beast stating that delicious voices are the best energy source. At Maria's orders, Voice Dimension continues to emit it's powerful Ultrasonic bursts; Ryu and the team try to charge towards it but it attacks them holding them off. Ako quickly returns to the school asking where Kyoko is, with the classmates stating she's practicing at her usual place. As Kyoko practices her singing, Voice Dimension prepares to attack her but Ako gets in it's way, telling her friend to not tell anyone about this. Ako attacks and prepares to transform but fears doing so in front of her best friend, but the hesitation allows Voice Dimension to fire at her; Kyoko runs to her aid to help her out, but the cries of support allow the Dimensional Beast to steal her voice with ease, as Ako soon realizes. Some time later, Ako goes to Kyoko's house to see her with her room locked, but Kyoko refuses to talk to anyone; with her voice stolen, she can't sing in the competition anymore. Ako realizes that if she had transformed at that moment, Kyoko would still have her voice and that she won't forgive Vyram for this. Ako asks Kyoko to not give up singing and she'll get her voice back while running off to face Voice Dimension, yelling at the Vyram to give her voice back. As she yells, Kyoko leaves her room and watches her friend yell out, but her voice starts changing as Voice Dimension steals it, completely filling up it's Sound Meter gauge with him complementing the energy in Ako's voice. Ako continues to yell for Kyoko's voice to return as the Dimensional Beast fires out a chain attached to it's megaphone strangling her and tossing her around. Even with her warped voice, Ako changes into Blue Swallow, shocking Kyoko in the reveal as Voice Dimension continues to attack her until the rest of the team shows up. They realize Ako had been attacked but she refuses their worry about her due to wanting to save Kyoko's voice. Voice Dimension fires it's Ultrasonic Waves again, disabling the entire team until it escaped; with the team alright but Ako still worried about Kyoko and what she's seen and been through. Odagari appears and worries about Ako's situation. Running to a riverbank, Ako stares out until she's approached by the rest of the team; she continues to ask how to defeat Voice Dimension and save Kyoko's voice. Gai figures they have to figure how to deal with the Ultrasonic Waves as Kaori adds that there is no limit to the Dimensional Beast's energy source. However, Raita questions why Voice Dimension is only interested in female voices, explaining to Ako the incident with the male he turned away. Realizing a weakness, Ako gains an idea for how to deal with Voice Dimension. Meanwhile, Voice Dimension attacks an outdoors area, but complains when there are only men around, griping and wondering where the women are as it's Sound Meter reduces to 0. Suddenly by the riverbank, he sees a woman dressed in formal Japanese clothing; Voice Dimension approaches it, but it reveals itself to be Raita in disguise, screaming and making the Sound Meter gauge go out of control weakening the Dimensional Beast; as it weakens, it's speaker breaks and it's collected sounds return to their victims, including Ako. With Raita revealing himself as the woman, Voice Dimension is shocked as Ako mentions that it's diet isn't balanced with just female voices as the rest of the team meets up with them and Ryu kicks the Dimensional Beast away. Voice Dimension fires it's hand gun and Ako leaps away to kick it but it repelled away. As the team comfort Ako, Odagari brings Kyoko who, with her real voice, wishes her good luck which makes her happy to know that her friend was rescued, with her stating that even if she's a Jetman member, she's still Ako, her best friend. Gai points out that Odagari doing this for Ako is just very unlike her while the team become confident enough to take down Voice Dimension. Transforming, Blue Swallow pummels through the Grinam with the Wing Gauntlet and shooting the Wing Beam at Voice Dimension with Kyoko cheering her on. She then uses her nimbleness to confuse and strike the Dimensional Beast before the team finish it off with the Fire Bazooka. After it's Dimension Bug survives, the team fuse into Jet Icarus; Voice Dimension tries to use sonic attacks to hold them down but Ryu uses the Shot Puncher to stop it before Ako finishes it with the Birdonic Saber. Later at the choir competition, Ako and Kyoko sing together for the honor of their school until the Corresponder goes off again. Winking at Kyoko as she knows what it's for, she sneaks out as her friend continues to sing for the school's honor and Ako rides off to her duty. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Kyoko: *Music Teacher: *Student: , *Idol: Songs *'OP': Choujin Sentai Jetman *'ED': Kokoro wa Tamago Notes to be added DVD Releases *''Choujin Sentai Jetman'' Volume 2 features episodes 11-20.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/jetman.html *The complete Jetman series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on September 25th, 2018. References Category:Choujin Sentai Jetman Category:Sentai episodes